


Дом в пустыне

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: После атаки на Землю от старого дома остался лишь фундамент, черные обугленные балки и половина сарая, который занесло красным, как кровь, песком и серым, словно снег, пеплом. Кит помнил, как они с Широ стояли на пепелище под палящим солнцем, дышали гарью, и все равно чувствовали – они дома, черт возьми.





	Дом в пустыне

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное Ribiel за музыкальный трек для вдохновения: Sleeping At Last - Mars

Кит резко открыл глаза, его выбросило, будто ударом в спину вытолкнуло из сна. Сердце болезненно колотилось и казалось слишком большим и тяжелым для грудной клетки. Он сел и пару мгновений не мог понять, где находится, ему чудилось, что все вокруг – лишь обрывки грез, а на самом деле он совсем один посреди черноты и пустоты космоса. И есть только он и свет далеких звезд, а приборы скафандра уже фиксируют падение уровня кислорода. Вот-вот станет нечем дышать. В шлемофоне лишь шум помех и ни одного четкого сигнала, и давит, наваливается, как снежная лавина, абсолютная тишина космического пространства.   
Кит потер лицо руками, смахнул со лба холодную испарину и влажные пряди густых волос. Ощутил пальцами шрам на правой щеке – рубец пульсировал и горел. Кит медленно огляделся. Сквозь окна без стекол проникали в комнату голубоватые полосы света, перечеркивали спальные мешки, скользили по рукомойнику в углу и маленькой холодильной камере. В новеньком доме сладко пахло древесной смолой, свежеспиленными досками и немного горьковато тянуло гарью. Крыша была еще не закончена, и между стропилами у двери заглядывало в комнату сине-фиолетовое ночное небо, будто перевёрнутое озеро с белыми кувшинками звезд.  
Кит провел ладонью по соседнему спальному мешку – ткань еще хранила слабое тепло тела. Теперь он знал, что его разбудило. Беспокойство. Тревога. Широ не было рядом. Видно, он проснулся и вышел. Широ почти не спал, а если и дремал, то его лицо было серьезным и сосредоточенным, а под веками глаза двигались, ресницы дрожали.  
Кит поднялся, взял из холодильника две бутылки воды – приятно ледяные, с холодными каплями на прозрачных боках. Бесшумно пересек комнату, проскользнул под льющимся сквозь крышу лунным светом. Остановился на крыльце. Доски хранили дневной жар от раскаленного красного солнца, слегка шершавые, еще не отполированные тысячами шагов.   
Широ устроился на ступенях и смотрел, как над оранжево-алыми горами встает белая огромная луна. Светлые лучи подсвечивали туман в ущелье пересохшей реки, где склоны казались ярко-синими. Крупные звезды дорогой тянулись через пустынные земли до самого горизонта. Вдали виднелись глубокие кратеры от взрывов и обгоревшие металлические остовы сбитых шаттлов – следы войны.   
– Кит? – он обернулся и слабо улыбнулся. По его широким плечам и мощной спине текли потоки лунного сияния, белые пряди волос вспыхивали на свету и колыхались от легкого ветра. Здесь были только они двое – Широ и Кит, больше никого на сотни миль. И все равно Широ всегда говорил «Кит», будто просто любил произносить его имя – так мягко, словно ласковое слово.   
– Широ? – Кит сел рядом и протянул ему бутылку, по привычке открыв крышку. Он знал, что теперь у Широ снова две руки, замечательный новый протез, и помогать не надо – не нужно отвинчивать крышки, отрезать куски хлеба, вскрывать консервные банки. Но привычка прилипла намертво. И Широ, кажется, не возражал. Все же его мелкая моторика пострадала, и иногда ему было легче раздробить ладонью железобетонный столб, чем намазать джем на тост.   
– Спасибо. – Широ взял бутылку и ощутимо вздрогнул, когда пальцы его левой здоровой руки соприкоснулись с пальцами Кита. Раньше он часто гладил Кита по плечу или порывисто по-дружески обнимал. Но в последнее время держал дистанцию, был чуть дальше чем раньше, только смотрел по-прежнему – всегда в глаза, немного печально и задумчиво. Он был близко, но одновременно с тем и слишком далеко.   
– Не жалеешь, что мы решили отстроить мой дом в пустыне? – Кит пристально посмотрел на него. В ночи глаза Широ казались огромными и сливово-черными, темнел шрам через спинку носа. – Могли бы переехать к морю. Или куда-нибудь еще. Куда бы ты захотел.   
После атаки на Землю от старого дома остался лишь фундамент, черные обугленные балки и половина сарая, который занесло красным, как кровь, песком и серым, словно снег, пеплом. Кит помнил, как они с Широ стояли на пепелище под палящим солнцем, дышали гарью, и все равно чувствовали – они дома, черт возьми.   
Широ только покачал головой, а потом очень медленно и осторожно тронул Кита за руку левой рукой:  
– У тебя занозы от досок.   
– А, ерунда. Утром пинцетом достанем и обработаем. Мне не больно.   
Широ плавно провел по его пальцам с мозолями от пилы, мелким царапинам на загорелой коже и сбитым до крови костяшками – Кит повесил на стропила мешок с песком и лупил по нему со всей дури, отрабатывая удары. Он еще не до конца научился сдерживаться и всегда бил, как в последний раз в жизни. Он бил так сильно, чтобы заглушить липкий холодный страх. Он боялся, что скоро так или иначе начнется новая война, и в этот раз им не повезет, и кто-то вернется к домику в пустыне, а кто-то – нет. Кит ненавидел бояться и иногда чувствовал такую злость и такое бессилие, что сатанел и ощущал, как удлиняются острые клыки, а во рту разливается привкус крови.   
– Построим домик и лучшую жизнь, – серьезно, без улыбки, сказал Широ. – Иногда чувствую себя стариком, хочу осесть на Земле и остаться здесь навсегда. Но мы еще такие молодые. Особенно ты, Кит.   
Теперь он отвернулся, поднял голову и смотрел на белые звезды в сине-фиолетовом прозрачном небе. Искры света зажигались и гасли в его темных глазах. Кит знал, что Широ любит космос, как никто другой.   
– Скоро отстроят космопорт, – мечтательно прошептал Широ. – И начнутся испытания новых кораблей. Запустят огромную межпланетную лабораторию и три искусственных спутника.   
Он опять повернулся к Киту и близко наклонился к нему, так, что чувствовалось легкое теплое дыхание.   
– Мы ведь полетим вместе? Будет несколько мирных исследовательских миссий для малых шаттлов. Кит Когане, ты станешь моим первым пилотом?  
Кит только кинул, а потом сам обнял его за шею и притянул к себе, прижался щекой к щеке, шумно вздохнул. Он всем телом чувствовал, как заколотилось сердце Широ, и услышал сбитое частое-частое дыхание над ухом. Широ дрожал в его руках, напряженный и будто напуганный.   
– Меня… то есть это тело еще никто так не обнимал, – хрипло сказал Широ, а потом со всей силы, так, что, казалось, кости хрустнут, обнял в ответ и здоровой рукой и протезом. Механические пальцы слишком сильно сдавили Кита, но он не возражал, он был чертовски прочным парнем. – Т-тебе не больно?  
– Нет. Мне хорошо. Не отстраняйся. Я буду твоим и первым и вторым и каким угодно пилотом, Такаши Широгане.  
Широ уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Кит ощущал, как сердце Широ бьется все ровнее, а мышцы расслабляются, будто тело все время было напряжено, а теперь наконец погружалось в сон. Механическая рука бессильно склонилась к ступеням крыльца.   
– Засыпаешь?  
– Да, – еле слышно ответил Широ. – Ты только не отпускай меня. Посидим так еще немного. Пожалуйста.   
– Не отпущу.   
Кит закрыл глаза и просто слушал его дыхание. Было так хорошо, как бывает только после войны, в домике в пустыне, с самым лучшим человеком во всей вселенной.


End file.
